Its going TIBAlright, Sans
by deadlyswarm
Summary: Frisk has saved everyone, After a year on the surface things start to fall into place, especially for our friendly neighborhood punmaster Sans, as he is faced with good food, fun times, and ketchup.
1. waking up

Author note: So this is my first fanfic….ever, I figured that before I write a major story, maybe I should try one that is a light story, but closer to oneshots, and hey, #cheeruptheskeleton week prompts may just help with that, though i may add some things to it, with that said I haven't really written like this before, so constructive criticism is appreciated!

Paps will speak in caps, sans will be all lowercase letters and bold , as I am not sure if fonts really translate into the website via copy paste, also Frisk will most likely be a girl in all my fics, because that's how i thought of them in the game. this chapter got changed entirely, i wrote it the first time and posted right away, lol, hopefully this one is a bit better done."

* * *

Chapter One: waking up

Sans was finally having a good dream, raining ketchup, infinite burgers, the works...suddenly a strange smell enters the dream, and everything turnes into a mix of sausage and eggs...the sudden change caused him to wake up to see Frisk and Papyrus standing beside his bed with a tray of food, and a large bottle of ketchup. Sans's eyes went wide " **whoa guys whats this then**?" Papyrus grinned as Frisk spoke up " I figured since its been a year we should all celebrate today, so you get to have the best form of breakfast ever, its called breakfast in bed." Sans blinked " **heh a year already...also breakfast in bed...you BEDer believe im lovin this**."Papyrus carefully placed the tray on Sans's night stand "INDEED BROTHER, FIRSK SAYS THAT SHE HAS AN IDEA FOR A GLORIOUS DAY, THOUGH THIS BREAKFAST IN BED THING SOUNDS MESSY AND HORRIBLY LAZY, FRISK POINTED OUT THAT WE NEED YOU AS RESTED AS POSSIBLE FOR TODAY'S IMMENSE AMOUNTS OF FUN...WAIT WAS THAT A PUN?! SAAAAANS ITS TO EARLY FOR YOUR HORRIBLE JOKES!. sans looked up at Papyrus "aw come on bro, your smiling." "I'M ALWAYS SMILING, AND BECAUSE OF HOW GOOD TODAY IS GOING TO BE, NOT EVEN YOUR TERRIBLE JOKES CAN RUIN IT, NOW TORIEL IS SETTING UP FOR TODAYS FIRST EVENT WITH ALPHYS AND UNDYNE, SO EAT UP AND PREPARE BROTHER!."

With that papyrus left the room, Frisk turned to sans " I think your going to like what we have planned today, seems like you slept well last night!." sans shrugged " **heh yeah now that ya mentioned it I don't think I woke up once last night, so kiddo any problems on your end**?" Sans still worried about Frisk, she went though alot of crap in the underground, crap that only he was privy to, but relaxed as Frisk smiled "Nope! so far so good, no omega flowey, none of **her**..., and no unwanted flashbacks for me either, guess things are looking up for both of us, now you may want to hurry up, before Undyne gets here and starts lifting the whole living room while waiting for us to be ready." sans winked " **heh yeah you're probably right, so whats Tori got planned?** " Frisk sat next to sans on the bed, propping herself up against the headboard "Well since she is the principle of our new school, she and undyne decided to requisition the gym for the day, Undyne wants to have a dodge ball torunament, it sounded fun and I thought everyone would get a kick out of it, even if you may just want to watch."

Sans leaned his head back, he did feel better than normal today, more awake than usual, maybe it was because he had his first full nights sleep, but he felt more there than usual, so he wrapped his arm around Frisks shoulders " **well ya know what? i'm feelin more awake than normal, and this breakfast is pretty good, maybe ill take a break from being lazy to dunk you all at dodgeball.** " Frisk looked at him with a shocked expression "REALLY? wow that would be awsome, er things considered you realize it will probably be down to us two right? and i'm pretty determined to win." Sans gave Frisk a challenging look " **prepare for your dunking, fartmaster, but uuuh i should probably ask this before it happens, you know that my eyes going to do the glow thing right? you sure you are going to be alright?** " Frisk frowned...yeah she REALLY hated that timeline, and her memories of it are still vivid, but her face goes back to a determined smile " I will be alright, i'm determined to not let anything ruin this day, now im going to go check down stairs, if undyne shows up before you are ready i'll stall for time, but please do try to come down there before she gets impatient, mom just bought our new couch." With that she walked out of Sans's room sans let out a sigh..."its been a year, and it looks like there's no way in hell Frisk is resetting." he thought to himself, and with that he smiled...and felt a strange energy pulsing through him, making him feel ready to actually do things, it felt a lot like hope.

* * *

Author note: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this, can't say for certain i'll have an update schedule, I will probably wait until reviews come in to see how things go, be sure to tell me if you find some errors, and have a great day/night! -deadlyswarm


	2. Games

chapter 2: games

author's note: welcome to chapter 2! today we shall have ourselves a good time! Also i already cant get my idea for the next chapter off the brain XD

Sans finished his food and walked down the stairway, as he entered the living room he saw Toriel hanging up the phone and Papyrus and Frisk waiting at the door. Toriel walked over to him and planted a kiss ontop of his skull " good morning sans, are you ready for us to depart? Alphys and Undyne have set up the gym and Asgore is on is way there." Sans blushed a bit, its been several months since Sans and Toriel started going out, mainly due to Frisk's input that they look good together, and they found that to be true " **mornin tori, yeah im ready, actually i feel a bit more awake than usual, maybe it was the bedfast i had"** Toriel let out a small laugh " Alright then, let us go see the others at the gym." Eventually they got there just as Asgore showed up, and the group made their way inside. When they entered they heard Alphys and Undyne discussing how they should play, Undyne could be heard the clearest of course " I think we should do a free for all! random chaos untill it comes down between the final two!" Alphys nodded in agreement "y-yeah! that sounds fun, oh h-hey everyones here!" The two walked over to the group and smiled "So you nerds ready for some fun? Alphys and I think it should be a free for all, for maximum epicness!."

The group nodded in agreement and set up the containers of dodgeballs. They all got into positions, Alphys on the bleachers as she didnt want to get hit, and the battle begins with papyrus throwing a ball at Frisk who dodges easily and uses their momentum to fire at Undyne, but she managed to deflect the ball with her own "crap, nice shot but you will have to do better than that punk!" Undyne decides to throw her ball at Sans….but suddenly he was just….not there " **over here undyne"** she hears before a ball hits her square in the back. "What the heck? HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" In response Sans only gave a shrug and a wink, just before dodging another ball thrown by Asgore, though haphazardly because Frisk picked up another ball and flung one at him, missing by just a few inches. Toriel threw two dodgeballs at once at papyrus, and while he dodged the first, the second hit him in the shin "NYOHOHO I HAVE BEEN DEFEATED!" Papyrus then took his seat next to undyne to watch the rest of the game.

Sans decided to do something fun, so he looked at the remaining 3, his eye flashed blue before them, and only Frisk could see what was coming. He lifted his hand, and every dodgeball in the gym, used and unused rose, and pelted towards the group, Frisk was moving rapidly, left right duck roll sidestep hide behind Asgore who just took 4 hits to the chest, while Toriel dodged and tryed throwing a few at Sans even through the hail of dodgeballs, but to no avai8l, he simply dodged and toriel got hit on the leg. Asgore chuckled "Golly sans that was sure impressive" Toriel looked over to Frisk " I do not know how you managed that my chiled, haha do be careful you two." Meanwhile Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne were staring wide eyed at what they just saw.

Undyne found her voice "Wait sans you could do crap like that this whole time? YOU'VE BEEN HOLDIN OUT NERD!" Everyone else was speechless, as frisk and sans initiatted their battle. Sans looks directly at Frisk, though making sure to keep his pupils visible, and begins to speak " **its a beautiful day outside…. the birds are singing….the flowers are blooming….on days like these, kids like you….."** Frisk went wide eyed and backed up, preparing for the wors. " **should be prepared to duck!"** As soon as Sans said duck, he let his eye flare blue, he raised his hand once more, and threw every ball at frisk in a complicated, but doable bullet pattern. Frisk barley has time to think before she starts dodging like crazy, doing everything she can to not get hit, moving quicker than any 9 year old should Sans looked at her and smiled " **huh always wondered why nobody uses their strongest attack first."** From the bleachers Undyne shouts "I KNOW RIGHT?" as Frisk quickly moves and chucks a ball at Sans, knowing full well hes gonna dodge it, he shrugged " **what you think im just gonna stand there and take it?"**

The game went on for quite a while, everyone was on the edge of their seats watching the two, it was actually almost like watching a dance…..infact it looked oddly rehearsed, but none of them had a clue as to why. It was finally coming to an end Sns stood huffing " **alright one more move and ill use my special attack, so if you dont want to see it, now would be a good time to get hit kiddo."** Frisk grins at the challenge, and dodges the waves and waves of complicated dodgeball patterns until finally Sans just starts sending one ball at her until he gets too tired and the ball rolls over and by Frisks foot. Sns stares at Frisk, breathing heavily " **welp looks like ill have to use my special attack…...eh who am i kiddin, i think ya got me kiddo, hehe."** Frisk picked up a dodge ball, and walked over to the overly tired sans, and lightly bonked him with the ball. " I win….erm sans would you mind if i checked your stats? im curious about something." Sans shrugged " **go ahead, no skin off my bones" "** SANS MUST YOU ALWAYS USE YOUR TERRIBLE HUMOR ON THIS POOR CHILD?" papyrus yelled, causing sans to laugh, battle started

Frisk-act

-check

\- Sans the skeleton

\- 5/5 HP 3 DEF 1 ATTK

\- Your skele friend til the skele end

Frisk canceled the battle and her eyes went wide…."Sans….your HP…..its at 5 instead of one." Sans actually looked supersized " **w-wait what? 5? ya sure kiddo?"** Sans checked himself and sure enough, improved health and defense, huh maybe thats why he was feeling better today, and it seems paps made the connection to "WAIT FRISK IS THIS TRUE? OH BROTHER I AM SO RELIVED, SANS YOU ARE FINALLY REGAINING YOUR HP!" Papyrus ran towards Sans and lifted him up in a tight hug, everyone was smiling at him, happy for him, Sans looked at Frisk who was looking up at them with tears in her eyes and a grin on her face, Things seemed to be looking up for him, and with this….he felt hope, hope for more moments like these, everyone laughing, smiling, the next thing he felt was sleep overtake him, Turns out the game took alot of the day away, so Everyone ate, and went home to rest from such an exciting day.

Authors note :hm so yeah This chapter I liked thinking of it, but Writing this one was odd, a lot of people in one room situations may be more of a challenge for me as far as representing everyone goes, but 3 or so people seems to be little issue, The next one will be "music" to be followed by the machine getting fixed,, im aware that it may be out of order, but hey its not a whole family until G…..wait who was i talking about?


	3. music

Chapter 3: Music

Authors note: hello everyone welcome to chapter 3, once the music part begins, you will want to play his theme, also Thank you Chinmy and sceera1 for following, insert determination quote here XD, now lets get to the point.

* * *

After the Dodgeball shenanigans everyone went home, and spent the day as they usually do, Undyne and Alphys binged anime until they passed out, Asgore went back to his home to tend his garden, Toriel and the others went back to their home for a few puzzles and randomly occurring shenanigans, as night time fell, and everyone was about to go to bed, Frisk asked Sans to speak with her in her room, when they got there she closed the door and began to speak. "So, we both know what tomorrow is." Sans had a solomn look " **yeah, asriels birthday, tori will be out most of the day with asgore that day, why?."** Frisk smiled "Well you see I have this idea for them to walk in on something nice, they would have to meet us at Alphys and Undynes house." Frisk then pulls out a music box and opens it, it begins playing "Mom said this was his theme, Whenever I seem to always start remembering the better parts of everything that happened. So i figured that since all of us have our own way of doing music, maybe we would all play this theme for them. Also iv kinda played this toon on my violin once, it felt better than listening to it that's for sure."

Sans sat there listening to Frisk and the music, yeah it was indeed a really cool tune " **sounds pretty neat kiddo, i bet they'll love it, so i take it papyrus is going to be the bone drums, and we are at undynes so she doesn't try to carry her piano over here."** Frisk nods "Ill be on the violin, and Alphys seems to like using her magic on tesla coils to make music, should we call them tomorrow?" Sans nods " **yeah, 'sides it seems like a simple tune, so it wont take much practice to get it right, i'd say we go over around 3 ish for enough time to practice, before they get there."** Frisk puts down the music box, closes it and grabs her phone "Alright that sounds like a plan, i'll see if Alphys and Undyne are cool with it, but for now , today was exhausting, imma go to sleep, night Sans." Sans chuckled " **cya tomorrow kid."** and wandered off to His and Tori's room.

* * *

The next day Frisk told Sans that Alphys and Undyne were cool with the idea, so they went to Toriel and let her know to have her and Asgore drop by Alphys's place when they are done with their day. Once Toriel left they went to Papyrus, who was outside doing his morning exercises, and told him of their plan now that he couldn't spoil it. "WOWIE, YOU WISH TO UTILIZE MY DRUMMING SKILLS IN A GROUP TUNE? VERY WELL HUMAN I SHALL ACCOMPANY YOU TO ALPHYS AND UNDYNES HOUSE, I ASSUME YOU ARE BRINGING YOUR TROMBONE SANS." Sans somehow pulled out a trombone from his jacket " **yup."** With that The day passed, The group got together and began practicing until they found the right harmony, they then waited and watched for Toriel and Asgore to pull into the driveway, and when they did, they took their positions and began to play.

Everyone played their instrument, Sans closed his eyes and played, feeling the music reach him, and memories started flooding to him as the tune carried, reading a young Papyrus's bedtime story, he picked up the tempo a bit, everyone followed. Another flash of memory, his first prank on Frisk, again the tempo lifted, and the tune became more upbeat as everyone followed, He didn't even notice that Toriel was standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes and Asgore beside her looking speechless, he just wanted to keep playing, the hope and fond memories flowing through his mind, his light pranks, him and Frisk on the couch watching tv, His first date with Toriel, eventually he threw himself into the music, thus causing everyone else to do so as well, resulting in a rise in tempo, into the most upbeat form the tune could get, the feeling was wonderful, he didn't want it to end. He felt a surge of energy pulse through him, making him feel more awake and alive than ever, and more and more fond memories came forward, chatting with his friends at grillbys, telling jokes at the ruins door, seeing Frisk after her first day of a new school year, playing videogames with Undyne, Frisk standing before him in the gym with a dodgeball in hand and a grin on her face, each memory filling him with nostalgia and hope as the music swells. Before long however, he noticed something odd, sounds that were there stopped playing after a while, one after another, yet he continued, eventually he came to a stop and opened his eyes, and saw everyone staring at him, smiling, with wet eyes.

Sans blushed lightly " **hehe oops, kinda got carried away there didnt i?"** Toriel managed to find her voice finally "Sans that was…..beautiful, the way you all played, and how much you put yourself in it….it was pretty sansational." Papyrus groaned "GAH NO WHY MUST ALL GOOD MOMENTS BE RUINED BY PUNS!." Frisk spoke up "It was san's idea, i just showed him the music box, but wow sans i didn't know you could play like that,." Undyne pounded her fist on a nearby table "heck yea, that was awesome, i could feel your passion, your soul go into it!" Alphys looked at Sans from her coils "y-yeah Sans, that was really beautiful." Asgore wiped away some tears "It was truly remarkable, thank you all for this." Eventually things calmed down and everyone went home, but sans still felt the music in him, playing in his head, he felt more alive, more….hopeful, like all of his worry was nearly melted away in those moments.

* * *

Author's note: Ok so i had a few ideas for this one, but I settled on the group playing one tune, based off a youtube vid i found that was titled in chinese or some similar language, where it showed every character playing an instrument to the undertale theme you here between new home and judgement hall, Also its highly possible that i will start adding my own things here soon, rather than strictly following the prompts. cya in the next chapter -deadlyswarm


	4. Dad

Chapter 4: The Decision

Authors note: This is one I figured to add, inspired by a comic dub on youtube where frisk goes back to the underground and breaks the reset button in front of flowey/asriel, don't remember the name of it or its creator, but this was inspired by them.

* * *

Everyone went home after the music ended, after sleeping soundly through the night and into the next day, Sans got up, and went through the Usual routine of the day. Eat some good food, share some bad laughs, but Frisk seemed very preoccupied and not all there, once they were in a room to themselves, she spoke up "Sans got somewehre private we could talk?" Sans looked over at her " **sure kiddo, got just the spot, come on, iv got a shortcut."** Frisk grabbed his hand as they shortcutted to a nice empty field , not too far from home, Sans liked to go here to look at the sky " **so kiddo whats been eatin ya?"** Frisk looks over to sans " Sans…..I have a way to destroy the reset option…..I see you now finally feeling able to put effort into things, finally happy, and this stupid ability i have….would ruin all of that, and for what? To do something to save Asriel….when there may be a way right now that I haven't thought of yet? I don't want to put you, or me, or everyone else through all of that again, and I know that neither would he… so im going to make sure you never have to worry again." Frisk then brought out the save, load and reset options, and moved the save and load to the side.

Sans was staring at Frisk, and finally found his voice " **kiddo...you know i wouldn't be mad atcha if you did that to save someone, so long as you tell me and i can record it so that me doesn't freak out…."** Frisk looks over at Sans and smiles "That may be true…..but it also leaves me wide open to Her again… I don't want to put everyone through all that again, I don't want to risk being forced to go through it again, to wind up hurting you all over again….and thats not even the end of it, if it does work im going to have to face everything all over again, omega flowey's nightmare fuel bullcrap, probably dying a few times on the journey anyway….I don't want to redo all of that….i'm happy, here with you and mom and Papyrus." Tears sting her eyes as she makes a fist with her right hand.

"I want you to see this….so that you know everything is going to be okay now." With that Frisk pulls back her hand, and with all the determination she can muster, she punches just below the button…...and the screen cracks….the cracks spread…..the button falls into dust and Frisk stomps the living hell out of it, and gets interrupted by being pulled into a hug from Sans. Sans began to speak with tears in his eyes " **kiddo…. you should never have had to go through all of that, any of that, hell kids like you shouldn't have to make decisions like these, god knows any adult would decide to keep it…...you have no idea how proud i am of you, even if you had to grow up way to freaking fast to do it."** Frisk wrapped her arms around him crying into his jacket "I love you dad…." Realizing what she just said she gasped and backed away, crap she did it again, she called Toriel mom because how alike she and her mother were, it was the same with how alike Sans and her dad were.

Sans stood there a bit shocked, she just called him dad…..he never thought of himself as much of a father figure. Then again he and this kid have been through hell and back together, he felt a strong pulse vibrate through his soul, happiness welling inside of him, dad….Frisk...his….daughter….his kid, it sounded... right , so he regained his composure " **heh dad huh? well you know what? i love ya too kiddo, and i guess that answers my question before i even got to ask it."** Frisk blinked a couple times, blushing slightly "w-what are you talking about? Sans pulled out a small box from his jacket pocket " **well kiddo, i was planning on asking tori to marry me at christmas in a few weeks, after askin you of course, looks like i got your answer anyway."**

Frisk let out a squeal of excitement "OH MY GOD, THAT'S SO ADORABLE! Do you want to break the new dad news to Mom while I talk to Paps and the others? I figure we might just say that we went to go hang out for a while and after one of your jokes i laughed and then said i love you dad, not entirely a lie, just not the whole truth, I….don't feel ready to do that yet." Sans nods understandingly " **i getcha kiddo, sounds like a good plan, and TIBIA honest it sounds good enough to work, and i'm not exactly wanting to drop all our baggage onto them anyway."** Frisk let out a giggle and they went home, Frisk took Papyrus over to Undyne and Alphys's to talk to them about today, while Sans stayed and saw Toriel walk into the living room.

" **hey tori, i got somethin to talk to ya about."** Toriel looked over to him and smiled "Ah, Sans what is it dear?" Sans walked over and let his natural grin get wider " **so earlier today the kiddo and i went out, had some good food, told a few jokes, the usual, eventually i told a real funny one apparently , 'cause she had a laugh that almost rivaled yours. after she was done laughing she hugged me…..and called me dad….tori, frisk actually called me her dad…."** Toriel had a large grin on her face and tears in their eyes "Oh sans….that is truly wonderful that they think of you that way, so what happened next?" Sans sat on the couch " **well at first she was super embarassed, guess it may have been for the same reason she called you mom right away, i reminded her of her real dad….and you know what? it felt right, frisk is over at undynes with paps to break the news."** Toriel had her paws over her mouth, crying tears of joy "Sans this is truly wonderful, I am glad you two have grown so close." He was glad too, this kid has gone through a lot of crap, and he managed to be there for most of it, or to sooth the pain of what he wasn't there for, he felt his soul grow bigger, he felt the happiest he has ever been….he had hope…..he had the will to do anything he needed to…..and with the reset no longer a threat, there was one thing he needed to work on, a family member to be saved, and it just so happened that he figured when he went back to the machine…..it would be bring your daughter to work day.

* * *

Authors note: Hahahahaha ok so funny story, i originally did not plan for frisk to drop the dad bomb yet, that was going to be for the family chapter...but i felt that it would really fit well and i hope i made it fit well, so please tell me what you all think, or ways i could improve, also thank you somerandom guy, i am glad you enjoyed this, and thank you nadiahardar for following, i hope all of you are enjoying this story so far.


	5. The Machine

chapter 5: the machine is fixed

Authors note: Two in one night, why? because i work 3rd shift and iv got wednesday night and thursday night off for now, so enjoy :D

* * *

Frisk was smothered with hugs for a while after spilling the beans about her chat with Sans,Papyrus was especially enthusiastic about being deemed the world's greatest uncle, eventually Sans would motion them over, and Frisk walked to him " Hey dad, what's going on?" it still felt strange to be called dad, but in a good way,a warm feeling envelops Sans as he replies " **you remember the key i gave ya right? i think i figured out how to fix that machine you saw down there, but there is some explaining to do first, come on i know a shortcut."** Sans held out his hand and Frisk took it, warping to his old basement in the underground. Frisk started to shiver, and then grinned "Hey dad im cold." Sans turned to her and handed over his jacket, then it clicked...oh….the realm of dad jokes is open now…. he winked at her" **heya there cold…..im dad."** Frisk let out a loud laugh and on the surface Papyrus had the oddest urge to scream at the top of his lungs….but he didn't know why. "So what's going on here dad?" Sans had pulled out a picture of him, Papyrus, and a man that evidence pointed to being his missing father.

" **remember when you told me about the grey door in waterfall? and how i informed you that his name was gaster? well it turns out he may have been our dad before he fell into the core causing all of us to forget, and apparently this machine has the potential to help him get out of the void, if the conditions are right, i used to spend a long time fixing this until the resets started, but now that we are able to make progress the final touches can be added."** Frisk frowned slightly " So what do we need to do to get it to work?" " **that's the tricky part, the power source for it needs to be charged with both magic and determination, and there are a few pieces that need to be fixed and reattached, and the harder work would be you getting that door to appear again for a closer connection and better chance at success."** Frisk nodded "Well considering you have some really powerful magic and i have insane amounts of determination, it shouldn't be that hard, but how do i move my determination into it? It's not like i can really cast it out in the form of an attack." Sans took a bit to think on the matter " **that will have to be something to think about while i put the rest of the machine back together, but considering the amount of determination it would take to break the reset option, id say just being in close proximation to your soul should suffice. the battery is over in the corner if you want to test that theory."**

Frisk walked over to the battery and brought out her soul, it was red, pulsing with a warm glow, though stronger somehow than when she was last underground, she was determined to help Sans and Papyrus to get their dad back, a stronger pulse emanated from her soul and a red gauge on the battery went up, but another gauge was still empty, must have been the magic portion "Dad it worked I did it!" She brought the battery over to Sans and he nodded " **sweet, alright iv got a few last parts to add, and i'll fill this battery with magic in no time, try to work on getting the door to appear kiddo."** Frisk nodded, closed her eyes and focused, just like last time, she let her mind enter the code, and into what looked like computer files, she found the values and began to do her work, eventually a large grey door appeared on the side wall, and Frisk opened her eyes exhausted "Got it, what now?." Sans put the last piece of the machine together and inserted the battery. " **now we flip the switch and hope for the best, better to get behind me, don't know what exactly will happen."** Sans flipped the switch, he then proceeded to get frisk to the other end of the room and stand in front of her as the machine whirred to life. a black mass began forming outside the door, and slowly began taking shape, until eventually the machine stopped working and there stood a tall skeleton wearing a black coat and white turtleneck with holes in his hands and a cracked face, one crack going upwards from his left eye, and one downwards from his right, Gaster has returned.

Gaster gasped and took in his surroundings "i-iam….free?...S-Sans you did it, by god son you actually figured it out, I am so proud of you.." Sans rushed over and hugged his father " **yeah about time i managed to get this thing running, you missed alot dad."** Gaster grinned "oh, no I did not, you were not able to see me, but I was always there watching over you two, I even know that you are dating queen Toriel, I guess she's really….got your goat?" Sans and Frisk laughed hysterically, then Frisk walked over to Gaster " Hello, i guess since you saw everything, i take it you know…." Gaster held up his hand " Yes dear child I know of everything that has transpired with you and my sons, I deeply regret that you were forced to go through all of that, but the point is you are here now and everything is alright, besides I always wanted grandchildren and now it looks like I have one!" Gaster then wrapped Frisk in a hug, " **well you two i think we should head back home , we have reintroductions to make, and i've got a shortcut."** Gaster chuckled " very well, lets head home." The group headed home, Asgore, Alphys and Undyne had been invited for dinner and everyone was relaxing in the living room when the trio walked in. Needless to say everyone was surprised to see Gaster, who explained how he fell into the core causing everyone to forget who he was, about him being the formal royal scientist, and after such a long discussion Toriel served pie for everyone and Things started to calm down, and for now Gaster was allowed to sleep on the couch until a suitable place could be found for him. Sans and Papyrus were overjoyed to have their father back, in the end things really were coming together quite nicely, and once again, Sans was filled with hope.

* * *

Authors note : i kind of decided to pass over all the dialogue that would happen, only because it would have been close to the same as it is in every fanfic that gaster gets brought back in XD alphys :oh no how could i have forgotten my mentor papyrus: I HAVE A DAD? DOES HE LIKE SPAGHETTI? and so forth, family and winding down will be on their way -deadlyswarm


	6. Chapter 6: family

chapter 6: Family

Author's note: The first draft of what i had in mind didn't sit well with me, sorry for the delay, but maybe this and the last chapter will make up for it :)

* * *

Sans and Toriel were woken up early by Frisk and Papyrus so that they could get ready to go to Alphys and Undynes. Gaster was woken shortly after and the group drove singing carols along the way. They made it there safely, and Asgore arrived shortly after, everyone sat down and sorted their presents, they had decided one person at a time would open up their pile of presents. Everyone decided Frisk was to be the first, so she opened her first gift, which was from Papyrus. She unwrapped the box and within it was a framed picture of Her, Papyrus and Sans, in response Papyrus got a large hug. From Alphys and Undyne she got the complete collection of Dragonball and Dragonball Z, and a blow up punching bag, laughter filled the house. Asgore had gotten Frisk some new toys, Toriel got them a brand new sweater, and some nice looking clothes and Gaster gave Frisk a mini chemistry set.

Next up was a present from Sans, which turned out to be a full fledged prankster set, filled with whoopee cushions, fake barf, fake fingers etc. Everyone got to their respective piles, Sans finally got to Frisks…..and the box was a bit taller than he was, he eyed the box up and down and unwrapped it and opened the box, his eyes widening with shock and awe. " **kiddo….is that….a 5 foot bottle of ketchup?"** Frisk beams at him "Yup sure is dad." sans pulled her into a hug " **its beautiful kiddo…i will RELISH this moment, oh and that thing will be drained before the weeks out."** "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS! WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS RUIN PERFECT MOMENTS LIKE THESE" " **sorry bro that joke was…..PUNintentional."** "BROTHER WHY?!" " **hm that joke didnt tickle your funny bone? ill think of ULNAther one, tibia honest i think i gotta femur." "** SAANS!"Frisk and the others laughed their butts off for a good 30 minutes at the back and forth, then it was time for Toriel to get her presents.

After going through everyone's gifts she noticed that Sans's gift was missing "Oh Sans did you leave your present at home?" Sans shook his head and grinned " **nope i got it right here tori."** At this point Asgore decided to leave the room, Frisk and Sans figured they would tell him early so it wouldn't be a bad shock to him, but he still wasn't sure how to feel about it. Sans reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small wrapped box and handed it to Toriel. She opened it up, and inside was a ring, when she looked up from it, Sans was kneeling " **hey tori, knock knock." "** W-who is there?" " **wood." "** Wood who?" here it comes, " **wood you….marry me toriel?"** Sans was looking up at her, a faint blue blush on his face, and Toriel had tears in her eyes, "Yes Sans i will marry you." she said as she swooped him up in a big hug and planted a kiss on his mouth. A large daaaaaaaaaw could be heard from the crowd,Frisk ran forward and hugged them started to talk of wedding plans, eventually Asgore came up to Sans and Toriel. "Howdy Toriel, im….happy you found someone who could make you happy once again, and Sans…..i am confident you two will lead a good life together." as he finished Sans looked at Asgore " **thank you, that means a lot, really."** Toriel spoke up " Thank you for saying so Asgore, and i sincerely hope you find the same someday." After that everyone went into full swing about wedding ideas and places and a date was picked, they would get married on the day they met at the door, and in the same place, Sans hopefulness skyrocketed that Christmas, and it didn't take a check option to tell that he is better than he has been in a long time.

* * *

Authors note :Ok so the thing was i was going to combine the two last prompts, but...that was tired me's idea, i decided to hold off and later i thought about what i wanted winding down to be, and This is what i decided to do for family, sorry for the long wait but i can assure you later, winding down will wrap things up in a nice little bow for sans's part of the story, but…...kids don't go through crap that Frisk did without repercussions.


	7. winding downwedding bells

chapter 7: winding down/wedding bells

Authors note : you encounter the chapter….the story is ending…. soon our skelefriend will have his final piece to happiness. you know something funny? i see fanfiction writers of undertale as creators of possible timelines, some good, some bad, some in between with laughs as well as sobs, so heres to sans, my favorite character of the game. Oh and Thank you SpiritofSakura for following, i hope you enjoy this attempt at good that said, lets roll.

* * *

Months of preparation passed, and eventually everyone gathered at the door between the Ruins and Snowdin, magic used to shield from the weather, Papyrus stands next to his brother, soon to be wed, Frisk waiting to spread the flowers, everyone situated to view the entire ceremony, Sans looked on from where he stood. This was happening….this was actually going to happen, no chance of reset, no excuses nothing holding him back, only the presence of everyone he knows and loves, if anyone had decided to check him….his hp would have shown to be higher than even Undynes. The music began as Toriel made her way down the aisle, Frisk in front spreading flower petals, everything was coming together in this moment. The priest began to say the usual things, Then came their speeches, before saying I do.

Toriel started hers first "Sans, when i left for the ruins, until you came along I was alone, People came and went through the underground, and I became more and more protective and insistent of those children to not leave, after the sixth, I began to lose hope." Toriel's eyes began to water" But eventually….I heard you. I did not say anything, I would sit and hear you make your jokes, I could barely contain myself, then one day I decided to make myself known, and it was the best thing that had happened to me in a very long time. Those feelings have only grown as I have been with you, watched you care for everyone, especially Frisk, it is not lost on me that you two share something that links you two together, and maybe someday you two will tell me, but whatever it is has brought you two so close, and us even closer, Comic Sans Serif, I love you." Toriel then slipped a ring onto Sans's finger, its really small due to him being made of bones, but it fits perfectly, with a beautiful design.

Sans, being the lazybones he is, decided to make one on the fly, and he looked Toriel in the eyes " **toriel, heh you say i changed your life, well ya kinda changed mine too. before you and frisk, papyrus was all i had to really keep me going, eventually i made friends sure, but the underground had a way of makin people feel down, undyne gave me a waystation ahead of papyrus's because i wanted to know what would come out of that door before he did, but waiting at a station all day with nothin to do but make hotdogs was pretty boring. and never before has me being the lazybones i am payed off so much, i figured id practice my jokes on the door, but never did i expect such a reaction, i was actually able to invest in something, telling jokes at this very spot is what got me out of bed most afternoons, hehe."** Sans switches into his more serious tone, but still lighthearted and full of love "Toriel Dreemurr, I love you." The priest slid a ring onto her finger "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Toriel picked sans up and they kissed for a good while, and after they separated, the celebrations began. People dancing, laughing, Toriel picking Sans up to cut the tall cake.

Later at the banquet Frisk tapped her glass of spider cider and when everyone turned to her she began to speak. " When I fell down here, things were pretty scary, i'll admit I didn't necessarily get there by accident, but you all know that story. When i met Tor5iel i didn't know what to expect, but eventually I found she resembled my birth mother almost down to the mannerisms she used. I wound up calling her mom due to that, and That feeling hasn't changed in the slightest, you are the best and I love you mom." Frisk paused and looked at Sans"You were right that dad and I had gone through a lot as I went through the underground, he kept his promise to the tee, but did you know how we met? Once I left the ruins i followed this very path, and walked past a fallen stick, after a few feet i heard it snap, only to find noone behind me, as I walked further ahead I started to hear footsteps that came from nowhere, until i got to the bridge and couldn't move, There I could hear him approach, oh man was I freaked out, until he told me to shake his hand and wound up hearing a whoopie cushion." After that and the other shenanigans we got up to in snowdin, you actually reminded me of my real dad, though I was a tad more careful than I was with mom. Everyone let out a chuckle while Papyrus facepalmed. Frisk continued "Dad, before all this you were still around for me, though you let me make my own path through it now that I think back you were always there in some regard.I am glad to be able to call you my friend….but i'm even more happy to call you my dad, I love you and mom so much, so cheers to you two!" As Frisk said this she raised her glass with tears in her eyes, and everyone followed suit.

The party continued for several hours, Sans even danced a while with Toriel, before they went to their honeymoon suite. Toriel began to speak up "So how shall we celebrate our alone time Sa…" But she stopped as soon as she saw him dead asleep on the bed, leaving enough room for her beside him, when she entered, sans reached around and hugged her, and they both fell into a restful sleep, the future bright and right in front of them.

* * *

Authors note: That's a wrap ladies and gentlemen, what, you didn't think Sans after putting all that effort into being at the wedding would do ANYTHING for a honeymoon? pffffft we all know Sans is to lazy to do anything with anyone, he'd just fall right to sleep as soon as he hit the bed. Anyways i hope you all enjoyed my first ever fic, this was interesting, typing out ideas in my head and seeing that people like them, See you in the next one, which shall be named Saving Frisk.


End file.
